


where do we begin, the rubble or our sins

by Evekle



Series: Turning a new page, tearing the old one out [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Athos worries and the world laughs, Episode: s01e02 Sleight of Hand, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash, Things go BOOM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evekle/pseuds/Evekle
Summary: The chase into the tunnels is only one that makes his hands tremble. Athos cannot have another ghost following him, except this time, he has sent someone to their deaths. All of this for a mission.“It’s over Vadim,” he announces, a voice far more confident than what he expects.The mad man only smirks, too wide, all too knowing.Athos’ stomach drops.~~In which Athos ponders over what he can lose and d'Artagnan is insistent on taking a risk.
Relationships: d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Series: Turning a new page, tearing the old one out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144724
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	where do we begin, the rubble or our sins

It’s not as though he doesn’t trust the Gascon. 

Rather, it’s the fact that the mission can easily go south and he has no control of the situation. d’Artagnan has already proven himself to be filled with enough potential to become something greater yet Athos can’t seem to let him go. 

Not back to the snake pit.

“I’ll go back,” d’Artagnan reasons, with determination burning bright in his dark eyes. “That way we’ll have someone to watch over Vadim.” 

Porthos glances at him and he can only sigh. Reality rarely goes as planned. 

He’s lost control of situations far too many times. It will not happen _again._

Athos can only share an unspoken thought with the two other musketeers. As much as he hates this entire idea, to toss a boy back to the wolves- 

None of his feelings matter in this case. What does matter is stopping Vadim from killing the King and Queen. 

“Trust me.” 

Does he really? 

Can he trust _anyone_ again? 

D’Artagnan is a boy, yet just this once, he chooses to trust the gascon’s judgement. All Athos prays is that none of this blows up in front of their faces. 

“Alright, do what you must.” 

_Stay safe._

* * *

Of course things go south. They always do. Athos should’ve expected this. The very blood on the ground sends a chill down his spine. He curses himself for even _thinking_ that a farm boy can handle this. 

D’Artagnan isn’t even a Musketeer. 

Treville only shakes his head as he tries to argue otherwise. 

“It should’ve been one of us,” he reasons. 

His captain grimaces, expression unreadable. 

“Vadim wouldn’t believe us, it had to be someone different.” 

“But surely-” 

“You must _trust_ d’Artagnan to complete this mission. He is far cleverer than you believe him to be.” 

He’s not very sure about the latter statement. 

-

The chase into the tunnels is only one that makes his hands tremble. Athos cannot have another ghost following him, except this time, he has sent someone to their deaths. All of this for a mission. 

“It’s over Vadim,” he announces, a voice far more confident than what he expects. 

The mad man only smirks, too wide, all too knowing. 

Athos’ stomach drops. 

With a small laugh, Vadim tilts his head. “Oh not quite.” 

“Is he dead?” 

There’s a beat that rings out for far too long. 

Then- 

“ _Bang._ ” 

The very world erupts around him, one moment of a boom loud enough to shake the very foundations of the world then nothing. Athos can only remember the ringing in his ears as the fight ensues. 

There is no time to contemplate the worst case. 

What does matter is staying alive, to stop Vadim from taking the riches. 

He doesn’t have time to _think._

The world must believe it’s funny. Around them, the ash has settled, there’s bodies on the ground and there’s d’Artagnan looking no worse for wear. 

“So you are alive.” 

The gascon only grins and the weight lifts off from his chest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone in the chaotic enabling chat for this fic as well as the warm reception of the previous fic. Truly would not have gotten the urge to write the fic if it weren't for your encouragement. Me writing something once a day? Apparently it's happening. 
> 
> Comments are serotonin and it means more content for this series <333 
> 
> Come yell with me about this fandom over at my tumblr and my discord!:  
> Tumblr: Evekle  
> Discord: EliNLE #2838


End file.
